Hopes and Dreams
by Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Fairy Tail's beloved Lisanna Strauss has come back from "the dead" and everyone at Fairy Tail are delighted. But they don't know what can happen when things start falling apart... NaLu Fanfic! NaLu is my OTP just so you know XD
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me~**  
**Gomen if its bad.. ^~^||**

Lucy's pov~

Sitting there I looked around the guild. I realised it had been a few weeks since Lisanna came back from Edolas and everyone was still happy that she had returned from "the dead". I smiled a little as I stood up and walked over to Erza. "hey Erza" I said. Nothing. I didn't bother trying, they all seemed to ignore me now..even Natsu. I walked over to where Mira was serving drinks and helped myself. "Hey Lucy" Lisanna smiled "Hey" I replied looking down and walking past her to another table. I sat there watching everyone enjoy themselves when I heard a little voice "Hello Lucy-san" Wendy said "oh hey Wendy" I smiled "how are you, you seem different" she sat down beside me "im ok..i think" I replied "Wendy!" shouted Romeo from the other side of the room "gomen Lucy-san" Wendy said getting up "im off to talk to Romeo" I smiled staying silent.

Everyone's pov~  
Lisanna walked over to Natsu with a wide smile on her face. "Natsu" she said waiting for his reply "Hey Lisanna" Natsu replied "what is it?" Lisanna smiled a little "I..I want to join team Natsu" she asked "huh ok you and Lucy would get on well" he smiled "No." Lisanna replied "I want to be on the team instead of her" She looked over to Lucy as she watched them silently "What" Natsu replied "I would never kick Lucy from the team" The guild went silent as Lucy got up from her table and walked out of the guild. "Lu-chan!" shouted Levy "was she crying?" she asked quietly. Lisanna gave a little smile as she followed Lucy out of the guild "gomen Natsu" she whispered.

**hehe sorry if its short!~**  
**I would love it if you gave me feed back~**  
**What is Lisanna going to do? I don't really know myself XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Natsu

_**Hey Minna!~ I finally thought of something for the second chapter!**_

Chapter 2: Team Natsu

Everyone's Pov~  
Gray watched as Lucy walked out of the guild. "Lucy-san!" shouted Wendy "is she ok?" Gray looked confused. "Lucy walked out of the guild crying and Lisanna is the one who followed her? not you Natsu?" Gray looked at Natsu who sat there staring at the guild doors.

Lucy's pov~  
"I heard what she wanted" I whispered, wiping my tears back. "what did she want?" Virgo asked handing me a few tissues. "she wanted to join team Natsu" Virgo looked at me puzzled "what's wrong with that?" she asked "its not that.. she wants to be on team Natsu instead of me" I kneeled down onto the grass and hid my face.  
_I don't get it...why do I feel this upset? It's not because she wants to kick me out.. it's not about team Natsu its just the fact that..  
_"Lucy?" I just sat there silent. "Earth to Lucy!" Virgo shouted "Hime!?" Virgo clicked her fingers to try to get my attention "oh gomen Virgo" I laughed silently. "Its just that.." I stopped talking as I saw a figure stood in the distance watching us. "Hello?" I asked as I closed Virgo's gate and stood up.

Lisanna's pov~  
"how could I of lost her!? I was right behind her when she left the guild!" I sighed as i turned around to head back to the guild when i heard a chuckle. "who's there?" I said quickly turning around when a blinding light started to shine. "I said who's there!?" I shouted closing my eyes. "Lucy heard you.." he said quiet yet calmly. "so?" I replied opening my eyes as the light stopped shining. "Lucy .." he repeated. I backed away slowly as i could tell he was pissed at me, but he walked closer. His light started to shine again as he got closer to me. "Stop!" shouted a voice from behind me.

Everyone's pov~  
"Flame brain!" shouted Gray pointing at Natsu. "come on get up, where off to look for Lucy!" Natsu just sat there. "Lucy.. what was up with you?" he murmured. "Gray-sama!" shouted Juvia "what is it now!?" replied Gray "leave love rival alone!" she pouted. "take notice of me for once!" Gray smiled a little "Me and Lucy are just friends, you could say we are like brother and sister" Juvia lightened up a little "Really!?" she said "Really" Gray blushed a little as he leaned in closer to Juvia and kissed her on the cheek. "G-Gray-sama" Juvia's eyes went into heart shaped as her body turned into water. "Juvia! get a hold of yourself!" shouted Gajeel from the other side of the room. Juvia snapped out of it and ran over to the request board to go take a job.  
"I think I know why.." Natsu said "really?" Gray said walking over to him. "Is Lucy-san mad at us?" asked Wendy with a worried face. "No." Erza replied "she shouldn't be mad at us, we haven't done anything" she grabbed a seat and sat down with the res of them.  
"come on then" said Gray "tell us" Natsu sighed "I think its because she heard her" he stopped talking. "heard who?" asked Erza munching on her cake. "Lisanna" Natsu replied "she said that she wanted to join team Natsu" Wendy looked at the guild doors. "Lucy-san and Lisanna would work well together don't you think?" she said "that's what i said but" Gray got impatient "but what? just tell us already!" Erza looked at Natsu and she could tell he was upset "Gray shut it!" she whacked him on the head, as he shut up. "Sorry" he whispered. "but.. she didn't want to join us.. she wanted to kick Lucy out of the team.." Gray stood up "no! why would we kick her out!?" Erza glared at him which made Gray sit back down. "I think she walked out because she heard her" Wendy gave Natsu a little hug "Natsu-san you did say no.. right?" Natsu nodded "of course I did but I don't think she heard that" Erza started to walk out of the guild "lets go find her then" she said "just team Natsu" she smiled "right!" Wendy and Gray replied but Natsu just sat there. "Flame brain you ok?" Gray asked "yeah im fine" he replied. "I'm ashamed of Lisanna.." whispered Mirajane. "she shouldn't of asked that" "yeah" Natsu replied "I agree"

_**Gomen its short!**_

So who was watching Lucy? who was attacking Lisanna? what's wrong with Natsu?   
_**Next I'll make it longer minna!~ **_


	3. Chapter 3:Hope

_**Here is the next chapter minna hope you enjoy it!~**_

_**Chapter 3: Hope**_

Lisanna's pov~

"Stop!" I heard the voice from somewhere before.. it sounded all shaky like they had been crying. The blinding light stopped shining and I turned around to see who it was, there was no one there, I turned back around to see Lucy was standing there, where the person who was attacking me once stood. "Lucy?" I asked "it was you?" She just stood there not answering me "Loke.." she whispered "Loke?" I repeated "Was that the person who was attacking me?" she just nodded "Gomen" she said as she turned around and started to walk away. "oh yeah that reminds me" I caught up to Lucy and started to speak, "Lucy i wanted to tell you that-" she cut me off "I don't care.." she was holding one of her keys, so i decided to back up a little. "you don't care?" I asked slowly "open...gate of the lion...Leo" Lucy's key began to shine brightly, "I don't care... I don't care..." she kept repeating the same words over and over again. There was a blinding light and all of a sudden Loke was stood besides Lucy. "It was you.." she said "you was listening to me and Virgo wasn't you?" she turned around so she was facing me and I could tell she had been crying. "Yes" he said slowly "im sorry but you was upset" He looked over at me "yes?" i said slowly. "Leave it.." Lucy turned back around and started to walk off again "do what you want with team Natsu..." Lucy lifted her hand and the key started to shine again "Was that it?" Loke asked "yes" she replied as he disappeared. Lucy mumbled something as she walked away. I just sighed as i turned back around to head back to the guild. "baka.." i whispered as i walked off.

Everyone's pov~

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted as Carla flew her high in the sky. "Wendy I might not last longer" She said "Its ok" Wendy replied "we can look on on foot" Carla flew Wendy to the ground as her wings disappeared "Lucy!" Gray gave a little sigh as he walked threw some woods "where are you!?" "Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted "what is it Juvia?" he asked patently "Juvia wants to help you look for Lucy" she smiled brightly "really?" Gray replied "hai!" Juvia pointed in another direction "Juvia saw Lisanna walking back to the guild" Gray started to walk to where Juvia pointed "and?" he said "Lisanna isnt Lucy" Juvia followed and then pointed in another direction "Juvia then saw love rival-" Gray sighed "Juvia means Lucy, heading in that direction" Gray ran over to where Juvia was pointing and thought for a moment "wait a minuet" he said "Natsu brings me here nearly all the time" Juvia grabbed Gray's arm "why?" she asked, Gray ignored the fact that Juvia was being her normal self "because this is where Natsu and Lucy first met" Juvia smiled "its where he saved her from Bora's gang" Gray started to walk again with Juvia close behind "do you think thats the reason Lucy went there then?" Juvia asked

Lucy's Pov~  
"I cant go back to the guild yet..." I was walking around Hargeon talking to myself trying to calm down. "are you ok?" there was a voice behind me "Yes im ok" i replied not turning around "are you sure?" he asked "you look like you've been crying" "Im fine i said!" I ran over to some bathrooms and walked inside. "maybe they would be happy without me?" I walked over to a mirror and looked at my reflection. "wow...it was that obvious i had been crying?" i washed my face and walked back out. "Hello again" It was that voice from before, I looked around to see a tall blonde haired male stood there smiling "Hi" I replied "who are you?" I carried on walking over to a bench and i sat down "im Sting" he replied "and im looking for a cat, have you seen it?" I shook my head "no sorry" I looked around to see if i ould spot it "whats its name?" Sting sat down beside me "Lector" he replied "but its ok, he can survive he might be with Rogue" I just sat there silently. Sting got up "so want to go do something?" I nodded getting up "Sure" he looked at my hand "Fairy Tail?" he asked "Yeah.." there was a silence and then Stings face filled with joy "Sting-kun!" a little cat ran up to him "Lector!" Sting hugged his little cat and i smiled "Like Natsu and Happy.." i whispered. "did you say something?" He asked me "No i just said that you two remind me of someone i know thats all" I sat back down and i heard two people shouting.

Everyone's pov~  
"Lucy!" Yelled Gray I can see you come back! "Love rival! get back here now!" I smiled as i saw Gray and Juvia running up to me "gomen guys" I said quietly "Wendy look!" Carla pointed out where Lucy was "Lucy-san!" yelled Wendy as she ran over and gave her a big hug "I was worried about you" she said "Im sorry Wendy" I smiled hugging her back. "Lucy are you a baka!" Gray shouted as he walked over "no why would you say that!" I noticed Gray and Juvia holding hands "awww you two look so cute!~" Gray blushed at the comment "J-Juvia!?" Wendy noticed the fact that Juvia began to melt. Lucy laughed lightly "Juvia get it together!" Gray smiled "I know why you came here~" I looked puzzled "why did i come here then?" Gray sat down "because this is where you and Natsu first met" Lucy blushed slightly "T-That is not the reason!" "Natsu! over there!" I could hear Happy "Flame brain did come then" Gray laughed for no reason "Natsu and Lucy...~* Juvia repeated herself "Natsu and Lucy~" Lucy blushed bright red "shh Juvia!" Lucy sat down on another bench. Wendy sat down beside her "Lucy-san its obvious!~" Wendy giggled a little "i dont!" I tried to change the subject "so you and Juvia how long have you been together?" Gray looked at Juvia to see if she was ok "well just since today" he said "but dont change the subject!" he smirked "aye sir!" everyone looked up at the sky to see Happy flying down with Natsu "Aye sir! we have landed!" I smiled a little "Arigato Happy!" smiled Natsu giving him a fish. Happy grabbed the fish and sat down on the ground, "Hello Natsu-san!" said Wendy "hey Wendy" Natsu replied. After that everything went silent "Juvia, Wendy want an ice cream?" asked Gray getting up "sure" they both replied. Gray winked at Natsu as they all wondered off to get ice cream.

_**I had no idea what to write really.. Gomen Minna! DX  
Ill try my best to make the next chapter amazing!~  
**__**Gomen for any spelling mistakes...XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gomene it took so long to think of something .-.**_

_**Well here it is so enjoy!~**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Lisanna's pov~

I ran into the guild looking for Natsu and Happy "Has anyone seen Natsu?" I asked. "No he went looking for Lucy i think" replied Cana "oh ok thank you" I said turning back around. Cana gave me a thumbs up as she went back to her drink. "Well I'm off to look for him then!" I said running out of the guild "Lisanna!" shouted Mirajane "oh Mira-nee what is it?" I said stopping at the guild doors. "Don't ruin it for him" she replied giving me a stern look, "ruin what?" I asked. "you see he likes Lucy and Lucy likes him" she replied "so don't ruin it for him" I looked down at the floor. "yeah..well i like Natsu so you know" I started to walk on again when i heard everyone at the guild "I knew it!" said Gajeel "I knew he liked her!" Mirajane smacked herself "I didn't mean to shout that out! it was a secret i wasn't supposed to tell!" she laughed silently. "Lu-chan and Natsu! how cute~" Levy smiled "no wonder Natsu always breaks into her house" Mirajane shouted to the guild "ok! i never told anyone, you all just guessed that! ok!?" there was a laughter coming from the guild as they all replied "aye sir!" I carried on walking. "i wont let Lucy have him.." my eyes began to fill with tears but i ignored it as i kept walking.

Everyone's pov~

Lucy sat there staring at the ground. "Natsu.." she said quietly "Lucy im sorry about what you heard" he said quickly "I didn't agree to it you know, I told her i would never kick you out!" Lucy had a faint smile on her face. "well.. thank you" she replied looking up "Lucy.." Natsu said slowly "are you ok?" Lucy got up from her seat and looked away "I-I'm fine" she said wiping back her tears. "hey whats wrong!?" asked Natsu getting up and facing Lucy. "nothing" she replied "well..i don't really know whats wrong" Natsu pulled Lucy close and gave her a hug "it's ok" he whispered "I'm here for you" Lucy found herself blushing as she hugged back "thanks.." she replied. Natsu smiled as he let go of her and kissed her forehead, "Lets go look for Gray and the others" he said. Lucy quickly hid her face "yeah lets go" she replied "hmm? are you crying again?" he asked "no" Lucy could feel her cheeks were burning. "I'm fine" she said uncovering her face "you liiiike him!" Happy cheekily said as he flew on Lucy's shoulder. "shut it cat!" she shouted. "well its obvious you do!" he replied "you look like a tomato" Happy bursts out laughing at the sight of the blushing Lucy. "I think its pretty cute.." Natsu said shyly "y-you do?" Lucy asked. "you liiiike her!" Happy flew into the air before Natsu could grab his flying companion. "I-its not like that!" said Natsu blushing slightly _N-Natsu blushed!? How cute.. _"Lushie!" shouted Happy "Natsu is blushing!" he burst into laughter yet again. "yeah its pretty cute" giggled Lucy. "aw shit.." Natsu whispered as he felt his cheeks. "oh Lucy!" Lucy turned around at the sound of her name, "oh its Sting" she said "see ya sometime!" Sting waved "glad your ok!" Lucy waved back "see ya!" she turned back around "who was that?" asked Natsu "oh its Sting he saw my crying and tried to cheer me up" she carried on walking "oh ok lets go find Gray and the rest!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. Lucy found herself blushing at the fact that Natsu was suddelnly holding her hand "yeah ok lets go!" she replied.

* * *

Everyone's pov~

"Wendy!" sighed Carla "trust you to drop your ice cream!" Wendy was sat on the ground staring at her ice cream "my ice cream.." she whined "Juvia will get you another ice cream!" said Juvia trying to calm her down "dont cry that makes Juvia sad" Wendy looked up "you will get me another ice cream!?" she smiled "yes Juvia will get you an ice cream" Juvia walked off to go get her ice cream. "Wendy, it was just an ice cream" said Gray trying not to laugh "but still" shouted Wendy "Gray is right it was just an ice cream" said Carla "but i love ice cream!" replied Wendy. Gray couldnt help but laugh "you act like such a kid" he said ruffling her hair "i am not a kid!" Wendy pouted. "Juvia is back with ice cream for Wendy!" laughed Juvia as she ran over to Wendy and handed her the ice cream "yay! arigato!" said Wendy giving her a hug. Wendy sat down and started to eat her ice cream. "do you think Lucy and Natsu are ok now?" asked Juvia "of course they are" replied Gray "Juvia thinks Lucy and Natsu should just tell each other that they like them" said Juvia "just like Juvia does with Gray-sama!" Juvia glomed Gray with a wide smile on her face. Wendy giggled "Gray-san your blushing" she said slyly "So!" shouted Gray as he hugged her back. "Juvia is really happy that she goes out with Gray-sama! Juvia loves you Gray-sama!" Wendy quickly got up "Juvia! Gray! you didnt tell me you two go out!" she huffed. "oh Wendy!" said Gray "guess what" Wendy kept eating her ice cream "what?" she asked "me and Juvia go out!" Wendy sat down "Gray! that isnt funny" she pouted. "Gray!" Gray turned around at the sound of his name "oh its Lisanna.." said Gray quietly. Lisanna ran over. "have you seen Natsu anywhere?" she asked "Juvia hasnt seen him anywhere" Juvia butted in "oh ok thank you" she replied running off again. "Juvia why did you answer for me?" he pointed over to a hill "Natsu and Lucy are over there" he said "Juvia knew that Gray-sama was going to tell Lisanna where they were" said Juvia "so Juvia butted in so you didnt tell her, becuase if Gray-sama told Lisanna she would of ran over to where they were and probably would of done something that ruined it for them again" Juvia sat down next to Wendy. "well thinking Juvia!" said Wendy. "oi! ice princess!" shouted Natsu "aand here we go" said Wendy laughing a little "Lucy-nee!" shouted Wendy "hello!" she waved to her. As Natsu and Lucy finally got over to Gray and the rest Natsu qucikly sat down "man im tired" panted Natsu. "Wendy did you call me Lucy-nee?" asked Lucy "y-yeah I dont know why.. do you not like it?" asked Wendy a little worried "no i love it!" smiled Lucy "are you ok Lucy?" asked Juvia "yeah im fine thanks" she replied. "Juvia! you lied to me!" shouted Lisanna from a distance.

**_I couldnt think of anything to write.. like normal XD_**  
**_Gomene for all the mistakes but you know im not that good at writing and stuff_**  
**_I'll update as soon as possible Minna!~ Arigato for reading~_**


	5. Chapter 5: Finished

_**Gomene I forgot to update! .-.  
Enjoy Minna!~ **_

_**Chapter 5:Finished **_

_**Everyone's pov~**_

"Juvia! you lied to me!" Juvia turned around "oh crap.." she whispered "haha..gomene Lisanna!"  
"oh Lucy-nee would you like a ice cream?" Wendy asked quickly "huh I'm fine thanks" she smiled at her. "Wendy" asked Natsu "can I have an ice cream!?" Wendy giggled "of course Natsu-san" she said getting up "you sure you don't want one Lucy-nee?" Lucy Nodded "hai I'm sure" Natsu sat next to Lucy "arigatou Wendy!" he said "your welcome Natsu-san. Juvia-san where did you get the ice cream from?" she asked "huh?" Juvia replied turning back around "oh over there" she said pointing to the ice cream stall "thank you" said Wendy running off.

_**Lisanna's pov~**_

_Today. . . Today is the day I am going to tell Natsu about my feelings for him!.._ I said to myself as I ran over to everyone _what should I say. . . "Natsu! I love you!" no.. "Natsu remember when we were kids and I said that I would be your future wife?" no that was just a joke.. well it was to him.. ahh screw it I'll just say I love him! I_ finally got to where everyone was "Natsu. . ." I couldn't bring myself to say it "huh what is it Lisanna?" asked Natsu "huh oh nothing I forgot" I said laughing nervously. "actually.. I might get an ice cream.." whispered Lucy getting up and walking off "Lucy-san! could I get one?" I asked but she just ignored me "ok then." I sat next to Natsu and smiled "so.." there was silence _ come on! I can do this..just say it _"Natsu I love you!" I burst out blushing from embarrassment. "Lucy-nee! oh there you are! Lucy-nee?" Lucy was stood near everyone "gomene.." she whispered as she turned around and walked away "Lucy!" shouted Natsu getting up. "Lucy-nee! your ice cream!" shouted Wendy "Wendy not the time!" shouted Carla shaking her head "Lucy!" _he. . . Ignored me. . ._ I thought to myself. I stood up "Natsu! didnt you hear me!? I love you!" Wendy ran after Lucy "Lucy-nee!" she shouted "I'm just getting another ice cream!" she shouted it was obvious she would crying I could tell..but I didnt care..i cared that Natsu ignored me though..

* * *

_**5 minuets later~**_

* * *

**_Everyone's pov_**

"Minna-san!" Wendy ran back to everyone "is Lucy-nee here?!" she asked with tears in her eyes "no why?" Natsu asked "she said she was getting another ice cream didn't she?" Wendy nodded slowly "but..when I caught up with her...she just..smiled and gave me a hug saying _"Tell everyone I'll miss them..and that Lisanna won, I had no chance in being with Natsu..I just wouldn't be able to bear it..seeing the person I love with someone else.."_ Wendy started to cry "Is Lucy-nee leaving..." Natsu got up "this is stupid! I never said I loved Lisanna!" Gray walked over to Natsu "flame brain..Its ok.." he said giving him a hug "Gray-sama..Natsu...Wendy..." Juvia looked at them "lets..go find Lucy.." Natsu nodded wiping his eyes "yeah.." Lisanna smiled "Lisanna why are you smiling!" shouted Gray "Lucy is leaving!" Juvia hugged Gray "that's not my problem" Lisanna said "I didn't know her anyway" Natsu turned to look at Lisanna "...thats not something a member of Fairy Tail would say!..." Lisanna just ignored him "but still..she said I won..!" she kissed Natsu lightly on the lips "I dont want to be with you.." he said "I love you like..like a sister..I love..Lucy.." Gray smiled "I told you" he whispered to Juvia "yeah you did" she giggled "ok!" lets go find her!" she shouted grabbing hold of Gray's hand "AYE SIR!" shouted everyone running off "Natsu.." whispered Lisanna tears rolling down her cheek.

_**I know its short..but hope you enjoyed minna!~ **_

_**Just so you all know I do like Lisanna XD**_


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Fairy Tail

_**Hope you enjoy minna!~  
Writers block is soo annoying T^T  
oh and I made a character up in this chapter..I don't know why so it may be weird..**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Goodbye Fairy Tail **_

Everyone's pov~  
"I'm going to kill them when I get back!" shouted Erza "we were supposed to go as team Natsu!" she sighed as she sat down "Erza?" she stood up at the sound of her name "yes?" she replied sternly "who is it?" there was a laugh as a hooded man walked out from behind a tree "Its me Erza" Erza stepped back "Jellal?" Jellal nodded his head. "Jellal who is this!?" asked a purple haired girl who stood next to Jellal. "oh this is Erza Scarlet, you know the girl I told you about? It seems we have bumped into her on our way to Hargeon" Erza looked at the girl "who is that?" she asked "oh this is-" "Yui Mizuno" Yui said cutting Jellal off and giving a little smile. "anyway Yui that was rude" Jellal sighed "sorry" Yui replied pulling down Jellal's hood "anyway Yui is my" Erza looked at Jellal "your?" she asked "well Yui is my...no let me start again. Erza do you remember that time we we're about to kiss?" Erza looked at Yui then back at Jellal "yes..." she replied "I remember" Yui sat down "and do you remember how I pulled back.. and I said I was engaged?.." Erza nodded slowly "Well I am his wife!" Yui said proudly "We got married a few weeks ago!" Erza began to tear up "oh ok...congratulations.." she said as she turned around and walked away. Yui watched as she walked away "Onii chan! that was mean!" Yui huffed "thanks.." Jellal whispered "hey Onii chan?" Asked Yui "Why did you make me do that?" She watched Erza disappear into the distance "poor Erza-san.." she whispered. "Yui lets go" Jellal pulled up his hood "but what about my question?"She asked impatiently "Just come on" he grabbed hold of her hand. "ok ok!" she said as they disappeared.

Lucy's pov~

I got to the guild and wiped my eyes _Ok you can do this..._ I walked inside the guild. "Lucy! Lucy your ok!" That all I could hear as I walked over to Mira "hey Lucy!" She smiled "Hey.." I replied "Have you seen the master?" Mira shook her head "no gomene, Can I help you Lucy?" She asked, I nodded "If you can...and you can't say no" Mira nodded "What is it?" she asked "well...I want to leave..." I felt a tear roll down my cheek "so..can you remove my mark?" Levy walked over "Lu-chan.." She whispered "I'm sorry" I whispered "Mira..please" I held out my hand "Lucy..are you sure?" I nodded "Lu-chan don't! Please!..." Levy shouted tears falling down her cheeks. "Oi! Shrimp whats wrong!?" Shouted Gajeel, Levy ran and hugged Gajeel "Lu-chan's a baka!" She cried "She is leaving!" Gajeel wiped Levy's tears and hugged her back, I couldn't help but to smile. "Hey Gajeel...Look after her yeah?" Gajeel nodded "I will bunny girl" I laughed a little "Arigatou" I whispered "Ok..If your sure you want to do this.." I nodded "right ok.." Mira put her hands over my mark. "I'll miss you all.." I whispered as the mark began to disappear "What about Natsu Lu-chan!?" I smiled faintly "Don't tell Natsu and the others.." I whispered as my mark had disappeared. "Bye...everyone" I said as I started to walk off "Lu-chan!" Levy ran over to me and gave me a hug "Natsu is going to be so upset.." She whispered "He won't... he has Lisanna.." I whispered Hugging her back. I smiled slightly as I walked away "Goodbye Fairy Tail" I waved at everyone as I took one last look at the guild. I smiled as I carried on walking "Lucy!" Mira ran over to me "You promise your going to come back right?" she asked I nodded giving her a hug "Maybe.."

* * *

_**Ahh I know this chapter is weird with Yui and all but yeah, It won't seem as weird later on..but yeah  
**_**_Please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot! Love chu all!~  
Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and all that rubbish ._. XD_**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

_**I didn't really know what to write this but anyway  
Here is the next chapter!~ Enjoy minna!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Memories _**

Lucy's pov~

I carried on walking. There was no turning back, I had left Fairy Tail. I looked at my hand where my mark once was "Don't cry.." I whispered as I felt myself tearing up. "Lucy-sama?" Loke was stood in front of me looking worried "Oh hey Loke" I whispered quickly wiping my eyes "Are you ok Lucy?" He asked "Who do I need to kill?" I nodded laughing a little "I'm fine don't worry" I could tell Loke didn't believe me "_Open Gate of the maiden Virgo!_" I lifted Virgo's key as it began to shine brightly. "Lucy just tell me already" Loke said impatiently, I shook my head. "Yes hime?" Virgo asked as she appeared next to Loke "I need you and Loke to do me a favor, do you mind?" I asked "Of course hime what is it?" Virgo asked "Well.." I began. Loke nudged Virgo "Oi look at her hand.." he whispered "Huh?" Virgo replied looking at my hand "Hime!" She shouted I hid my hand "What?" I replied "Lucy why has your Fairy Tail mark gone?" Loke asked "Anyway, I need you two to pack all my stuff at home" Loke looked at me I could tell he was pissed, but I carried on "I don't have that much time till Natsu and the others come back so could you put everything in the celestial world when your done?" I asked, Virgo nodded "No" Loke blurted out "Not until you tell us what happened at Fairy Tail" I looked down "Loke.." whispered Virgo "Lets go do what she asked" I smiled "Thanks Virgo..but I'll tell you" I said "I left Fairy Tail ok?" They both looked at me shocked "What!? Why?" They said "Just go, I'll tell you another time" I replied "Yes as you wish hime" Virgo replied dragging Loke away with her. "Arigatou" I said walking off in another direction. I just needed to get away so I carried on walking not taking notice of where I was going until I walked into some woods "Please don't be in here.." I whispered. I carried on walking till I found an entrance "Finally" I sighed walking through the gate "Wait.. No.." I looked around "why.." I fell to my knees tearing up "I had to come here didn't I..." I whispered beginning to cry

Everyone's pov~

_"Lucy!" Shouted Natsu "Where are you!?" he stopped running and looked around the beach "Is that?" He whispered looking closely at a figure in the distance "Lucy!" He shouted running over to her "Man it's hard to run in the sand!" He yelled finally catching up to her "Lucy! Levy told me you left crying, whats wrong!?" Lucy ignored him staring into the distance "hey Lucy don't ignore me.." Natsu whispered looking at her "I wonder what it would feel like.." She whispered "Huh? Lucy?" Natsu asked "I wonder what it would feel like.." she repeated taking a step closer to the warm water of the sea. "Lucy?" Natsu questioned getting worried, Lucy just ignored him taking another step closer "Lucy answer me already!" yelled Natsu dragging her back "Huh Natsu!?" asked Lucy looking at him "Lucy whats wrong?" Natsu asked looking into her eyes "Nothing" Lucy replied quickly looking away "Tell me" Natsu's face was full of worry. "I-I'm fine!" Lucy shouted bursting into tears. "Lucy.." Natsu whispered pulling Lucy closer to him and hugging her tight "Tell me whats wrong" Lucy shook her head "It's stupid.." She whispered "If it makes you cry Lucy it's not stupid" Lucy looked down "So..do I need to kick someone's butt?" Natsu asked jokingly giving her his smile that always made her heart beat that little bit faster. Lucy laughed a little "No everything is fine" she replied looking up at him "No." Natsu replied his voice went serious "someone hurt you didn't they?" Lucy nodded "Who?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head "Not telling.." She whispered "Tell me!" Natsu demanded looking at her with worry "It's me.." she whispered starting to cry "What?" Natsu asked confused "I..hurt myself.." Lucy looked at her arms then back at Natsu. "Why.." Natsu whispered "Because..I'm useless..worthless..weak..and stressed" She whispered rolling up her sleeves "And..I just.." Lucy began. "You are not any of those thing Lucy!" Natsu shouted tears rolling down his cheek. "Natsu.." whispered Lucy. Natsu wiped his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders "trust me you are not weak, your one of the strongest wizards I have ever met" Lucy began to tear up "You are not useless or worthless" He whispered "So..never say that again" Lucy nodded "Ok.." she replied "but.." she finished rolling up her sleeves "I can't stop.." Natsu stared at Lucy's arms "You.." He whispered "You.." Lucy nodded "I'm sorry.." Natsu shook his head "Never..ever cut!.." He shouted "Your practically ending your life Lucy!" Natsu went to grab Lucy's hands "Shit.." he whispered as he fell on top of her. "I-I'm sorry!" He shouted "G-get off me Natsu!" Lucy shouted blushing furiously. Natsu laughed lightly "Your as red as a tomato" He smiled, Lucy covered her face "your blushing aswell" She replied "I-I am not!" Natsu shouted quickly getting up off of her. "Lets get back to the guild" Lucy replied getting up as well. "I'll try to stop cutting ok" Lucy whispered walking off "Lucy.." Natsu whispered "Huh what is it Natsu?" Lucy asked turning around. "Nothing" Natsu replied. "Are you-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips hitting hers. "N-N-Natsu!" Shouted Lucy blushing furiously "Lucy..I.." Natsu began "Flame brain! you found her!?" Shouted Gray "huh yeah" replied Natsu turning away and walking over to Gray the rest. "Natsu you?" Lucy asked "leave it!" shouted Natsu walking a little faster. "Lucy!" shouted Erza "Don't ever do that again!" She shouted._

"Lucy?" Lucy ignored the person saying her name "why?.." she whispered wiping her tears and getting up off her knees "Lucy!?" Lucy quickly wiped her eyes and turned around "oh Sting?" She asked "Are you ok? why are you crying?" He asked "Huh no leave it" she whispered walking off "hey!" Sting shouted "wait up!" He caught up with her and gave her a hug "S-Sting?" Lucy stuttered looking up at him "Tell me whats wrong" He replied looking into her soft brown eyes and smiling. Lucy looked down at her hand "Your mark!?" Sting asked, Lucy just nodded "You left didn't you?" He asked her "Yep" she replied "C'mon" Replied Sting grabbing hold of her hand and walking off "No! I am not going back!" She shouted "Don't worry I'm not making you" He replied.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed minna!~  
Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing it means a lot!  
Just the usual apology with the mistakes and all that ._. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter minna~!  
Hope you enjoy!~**_

**_Chapter 8_**

Everyone's pov~

"Sting where are you taking me!?" Yelled Lucy, trying to pull away "Don't worry it's not Fairy Tail" replied Sting giving her a calming smile. "Yeah but can you let go of my hand?" She blushed slightly "Oh am I holding it to tight?" Sting asked still pulling Lucy along "U-umm yeah" Lucy replied "Sorry!" Sting shouted loosing his grip "T-that's not letting go!" Yelled Lucy "Oh sorry" Laughed Sting letting go of her hand "Finally" Lucy whispered "so where you taking me?" She asked "Just wait" Sting replied.

* * *

**_~At Fairy Tail~_**

* * *

Everyone's pov~

"What!?" Yelled Natsu "Where did she go!?" Levy backed away a little "NATSU I SAID CALM!" Yelled Erza grabbing him by his scarf "Shut up!" he yelled punching Erza "where is she!?" Gray stayed silent watching from a distance "Gray-sama?" Juvia asked quietly. Gray just shook his head as a reply. "Lucy-nee.." Wendy whispered sat staring at the guild doors. "Hey Wendy.." Romeo walked over and gave her a hug "It's ok, she will come back" Wendy nodded hugging back "yeah.. I hope so" She gave a little smile. "LEVY TELL ME NOW!" Yelled Natsu "I-I don't know!" Levy replied shaking a little "Oi! Flame brain!" Yelled Gajeel hiding Levy behind him "She don't know so leave it" he shouted "Gajeel.." Levy whispered hugging him from behind. "Where is Lucy!?" He yelled tears streaming down his cheeks. "Natsu calm down" Mira walked over giving him a hug "She said she would come back don't worry" Natsu shook his head hugging back "I need her.." He whispered tears still falling down his cheeks. The guild doors burst open "Lucy!?" Natsu shouted hoping it was his celestial mage. "Hey minna" Smiled Lisanna walking in through the guild doors "Oh.." whispered Natsu. "huh oh Natsu!" shouted Lisanna running over and hugging him tight "I was looking for you!~" Natsu pushed her away "It's your fault.." he whispered "Huh?" Lisanna looked at him with a confused face "It's your fault Lucy left.." Lisanna laughed shaking her head "It wasn't me, I haven't seen Lucy since she stormed out of the guild" She smiled sweetly looking at Natsu. "You liar!" Natsu yelled "You don't care she's gone do you!?" Lisanna just shook her head "Nope." She replied "I didn't really know her" Natsu wiped his eyes "Lisanna.." he whispered taking a step closer. "Someone grab him then!" Yelled Gray from the other side of the room "What why!?" replied Mira looking at Gray with a confused look "I'm on it!" Yelled Erza getting up and Grabbing Natsu "Idiot!" she shouted "Erza let me go! she doesn't care that Lucy left!" Natsu struggled to get out of her grip "Gray sama?" Juvia asked as she watch Gray get up and walk over to Lisanna "Gray don't do anything stupid" Mira said giving him a stern look "Oh I won't" he replied pushing Lisanna out of the guild. "Don't play innocent" Gray whispered "what do you mean" Lisanna asked looking at him "You know what I mean" he replied "Gray sama" Juvia walked out of the guild "Yeah Juvia?" Gray asked turning around "Gray-sama your crying.." whispered Juvia walking over and hugging him tight "Yeah so?" He replied wiping his eyes. "It's ok I miss her to.."

* * *

**_Aaah gomene it's short minna~!  
_**

**_Please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot~!_**

**_I have like the worst case of Writers block I mean... ._. _**


End file.
